rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Ride/Attraction Customer Information
The ride/attraction customer information screen shows you information about the customers who have gone on the ride. Customers Shows the rate per hour of customers getting on the ride. Coasters generally have the highest rate, followed by thrill rides, water rides and gentle rides. This rate depends on the number of trains and cars running on the track, the duration of the ride, and the ride's popularity. Popularity Shows the percentage of guests passing by the entrance/queue line entrance who actually enter the ride/queue line. This parameter is affected by the intensity , excitement and price of the ride, time, and whether the queue line is full or not. Customers who think the ride is too intense/not thrilling enough, not willing to pay that much for that ride, not happy enough or for some other reason will not enter a ride and decrease the popularity rating. The older the ride, the less people will want to ride it , depending on the price. Satisfaction Shows the percentage of guests who have previously ridden a ride who return and ride the ride again. This parameter is affected by the excitement , price , nausea , the distance to the queue line and whether the queue line is full or not. The more "of value" (excitement vs price) the ride, the more people will return to ride the ride again. Nauseous guests tend not to want to ride any rides until their stomach settle down. The longer the distance from the exit to the queue line, the more guests will go down other paths when they meet intersections. Guests who jump for joy and laugh or think "Ride X was great", or "Ride X is really good value" will tend to return to the ride again. Some rides can develop a "fanbase" when guests ride the rides over and over again multiple times. These guests tend to spend a lot of money; and you should look out for these guests. The chance a "fan" rides a a number of times is approximately the satisfaction raised to the power of the times ridden. Built shows how many years ago the ride was built. Rides become less popular over time for a given price. Gentle, Thrill , and certain Water rides tend to lose popularity over the months, whereas coasters take years to lose popularity. Queue Time The time in minutes the guests have been queuing. Guests' happiness decreases when waiting and when it drops too low, they may leave. Any more than five minutes and guests will start thinking "I've been queuing for "Ride X" for ages". Any more than 15 minutes and guests will walk out of the queue. You may hire entertainers to keep the queuing guests happy. Total Customers Shows the total number of customers which have ridden the ride since it was built. Try to get enough total customers to make enough to cover the ride value depreciation by the time the ride reaches negative profitability. If a ride includes an On-Ride photo section, a separate counter will be present showing the number of on-ride photos sold. The number of total customers includes the photo sales (i.e., riders that buy an on-ride photo are counted twice), so subtracting the number of photos sold from the total customers will give the total number of riders. "Show Guests' Thoughts about a particular ride" Button There are three buttons in RCT1 and RCT2, one for the guests thinking about the ride in general, one for the thoughts of people on the ride and one for the people queuing. These buttons show a list or summary about the guests thinking about the ride. Even though the window may later show anything else the guests are thinking about, these thoughts refer to your rides: Guests thinking about a Ride I'm not paying that much to get on "Ride X". '' The ride is too expensive. Lower the price to attract more people. ''I want to go on something more thrilling than "Ride X". "Ride X" looks too intense for me. If too many people are thinking these thoughts, you may want to increase/lower the intensity of tracked rides. Just looking at "Ride X" makes me sick. Seen when a ride has a very high nausea rating. If too many people are thinking these thoughts, you may want to reduce the nausea rating on a tracked ride. I'm not getting on "Ride X" when it is raining. Ignore this. Only pay attention to it in scenarios where it rains a lot and few guests are getting on your rides. Try to build more indoor/underground rides. "Ride X" was great! The guest was thrilled by the ride and will most probably return. "Ride X" is really good value. The guest thinks the ride is cheap. You may raise the price to earn more money. Guests on a ride I want to get off "Ride X". ''The ride is too long. Guests' happiness may stop increasing and start to decrease. Make it shorter. Guests in the queue ''I've been queuing for "Ride X" for ages. The queue time is too long. Shorten it by making queue lines shorter or decrease the ride length or ride capacity. Category:Descriptions